Love Knows No Boundaries
by moumentai
Summary: "When a teenage girl wanders into the digital world, will she find the one she is looking for and can she handle the truth of life and loss." Digimon/human romance taking place after tamers.
1. My garden gnome

A/N: Writing this for a friend who has an unhealthy obsession with Impmon and Beelzemon. I know this chapter is short but I'm still brain storming ideas, who knows what will come next. Enjoy!

_When a teenage girl wanders into the digital world, will she find the one she is looking for and can she handle the truth of life and loss._

**xxx**

It had been three months since the events of the digital world for our young tamers. They had licked their wounds, mourned the loss of their beloved digimon, and now, started to move on. But as they say, when one door closes another one opens, whether you're ready to walk in it or not. And for one teenage girl, she was about to fall straight through.

Yasmin's day started like any other. She walked to school as late as the laws of time allowed, and back home the slowest and longest way she could; enjoying each ounce of the evening sun should could before retreating home. Her life was average in many ways. She had experienced the events of the d-reaper, like every one in the city, but they had left her unharmed; at least on the surface. You see in the time off the attack, something changed her, changed her heart. Yasmin was almost killed the d-reaper. Yet, thankfully and not, she was saved by knight. This one had no sward or shield; but carried and road a moter cycle.

"Beelzemon" She whispered, and sighed.

The sun was setting low behind the trees of the park she walked though. It light just gripping to life, holding on like Yasmin held on to her love for someone so far away. She had seen him return to the digital world, seen him De-Digivolve to what could be the cutes of all cute Digimon (not that she had much refrence) and fly off into a cloud of data, never to be seen again.

She looked into the ever darkening sky. This time of day was the worst. When all was still and silent, when life didn't touch the living, emotions came out to play. They tugged at the heart and mind till it bled, wept, begged for mercy. And soon sleep would give that mercy, but nothing is permanent in this world.

Her long brown hair hung below her shoulders, draping on her black school blazer. Her eyes of green and brown glistened with the weakening light, developing the first droplets of tears. She had never felt anything like this before. She had never loved before. Sure, like all girls her age she had been with boys, but never really felt a connection. Never had she felt that spark ignited by the look into their eyes or mentioned of his name. But this was different. This had that spark. But the flames where slowly extinguishing, as did her hope of every seeing her love again.

She sat her short frame on a nearby rock; slumping her head in her hands.

"Why do I cry? What's the point? It's not as if it helps, it's not as if it will bring him back." Her words trailed off into a sob. It was a cry which, for once, she was not afraid to let out.

Her tears were swept up by the gental brezze. A noise. Yasmin looked up. Nothing was around but the unjudging trees and empty bushes, which were still as if dead. She looked down. A noise. Again the same. But differet. It was like a sparkel, a little friendly laugh or chatter. The brunnett frantically looked round. Yet still the world seemed to offer no answer as to what was causing such a sound.

A light caught the cornor of her eye, vanishing as it appeared. Then again, the other side. She span, looking wildly for it source, ready to rage a what ever annoying brat was playing tricks with her. Untill it rested before her; the bright light of a being. With short body and long tail, it hovered brightly before the unsuspecting girl. She could only watch in ore as it made the same noises. Each one different, yet same how the same. And though appearing to make no sense, she understood very word. They were spoke with such soul and passion, not bring aid or relief to her tears.

But before she had time to question its purpose and being, it giggled and flew along the path, dipping and diving in its moment. Jasmine was ripped sharply for her gaze.

"Wait, come back, are you...?" she mumbled out before taking off in pursuit of her latest, yet unknown, encounter with the digital world.

The unidentified creature swayed as if part of the summer breeze, moving about with an angelic grace. Yasmin on the over hand moved with little grace and only one focus, catching up with this being. The creature flew into a concrete structure with an iron bar gate. It was shrouded in bushes, old, abandoned and never used. She followed it inside. Stopping. It stood before her, making noises once more.

"Wha...What are you?" The brunette panted deeply.

It offered little in the way of a reply.

"Could you be...a digimon?" To this the being shock its head, releasing little sparkles of shining dust as it did.

"A digi-gnome?" To this the being nodded, causing a smile on the teenage girls face.

"Why are you here? Why have you lead me here?" The girls voice was soft and calming so not to startle the creature in her interrogation. The creature said nothing in reply, but rather turned and flew down into a shining light buried in hole in the floor and vanishing like before.

The green brown eyes grew wide. Could this be what she thought? She had yet to consider the implications of what might occurs and her motives behind doing it, but natural instinct of curiosity took over, and before she knew it, reached down for the orb of light.

Yasmin yelped as it sucked her into the unknown.


	2. My diamond ruby

Twilight filled the digital world, covering one horizon to another. The dusty desert filled area, with mountains of rock scattering the area, was a place where few Digimon dared to venture. Despite the harshness of this environment, all was calm and peaceful. Only florescent purple data streams disturbed what could be called a tranquil setting.

Yasmin's vision fluttered. All was a blur of pixels and spiral colours. Her mind slowly began to restart, processing the little she could make out. A warm presence touched her face. The realisation of another being, and more concerning, a being touching her cheek, awoke her unconscious state. Rapidly! She leapt from the position on her back to all fours, facing the maniac with a devilish glare. Yasmin's brown hair was distraught and tangled. Part was clumped together with the blood of her head wound. Soul piercing eyes froze on her attacker.

What she viewed before her was not as she excepted. Like all the children, she had heard rumours of some of the things which could be found in the digital world. From evil computer virus infested spiders to dark vampires and evil clowns with the power to re-shape the world. She had heard that some were taller than building and personalties worse than her chemistry teacher.

Yet what was before her was a complete contrast to those myths. With a purple face, pointed ears and a cheeky childish smile, wearing a red bandanna around his neck and a yellow face on his stomach; was Impmon.

Yasmin's face calmed, her eyes became less threatening as they softly, idly, drooled at what was before her. Everything was so new, so exciting. Yet it was also confusing and disorientating. Was he simply so figment of her imagination? She raised a hand, slowly, cautiously. Stopping now and then to make sure he was still there, that what she saw before her would not disappear once again. Was it him? Could it be real? A twist of fate or life's twisted joke?

A Touch. She could feel him; the warmth of his face, the softness of his skin. It was only small, with the tips of her fragile, tiny fingers, a connection sparked inside of her once again. Deeper this time though. She didn't feel the lust as before, yes she felt it, but it wasn't as dominate. She felt something more. She felt a sense of hope, a sense of compassion for him. A sense of want, need and of being wanted and needed. For the first time, she had felt the touch of love.

Impmon's increasing warmth turned his cheek crimson. The energy seeped though her hand and to her heart and eyes. Tears watered and came to life, just as the new fire in her heart ignited and burned brighter than ever.

Impmon, too, seemed to feel this connection. He didn't move. Just stood, gazing into her eyes, shocked at the events unfolding. The tension grew between them; and with it did the intensity of Impmon's blush, blending him into his bandanna.

But loves touch soon turned to a punch. Impmon stood stern, and turned away, as if symbolising complete rejection. Yet his unfortunate colour still remained.

"We should get out of the open." His squeaking, controlling voice stated. He was stern with his words, but didn't look around to meet Yasmin's eyes once again.

There was no answer.

"Well, what are you waiting for, a Monochromon attack!" Impmon lashed, thrashing has arms down by his sides, retaliating in anger.

Again, there was no answer.

"For the love of Devimon what are you…" He stopped mind sentence as he spun his head round to lay sight on Yasmin collapsed once again on the sandy ground.

**xxx**

Yasmin awoke to feel the warmth of a fire against her face; that and a sharp, throbbing pain against the back of her head. She jumped up at the agony, but was quickly returned to the ground my the force of another person.

As all came into focus, she slowly began to make out its features. His face was dark purple and pointed, blond hair sprayed out from behind what looked to be a ask. There was something familiar about his unfamiliariety.

"Who...Bee...lzemon?" Her voice suttered weakly.

His voice shushed her calmly as she arose from her daze.

His strong hand rested on her wound, giving a cold, cooling feeling. The other, in complete contrast, strocked her forehead gently, before brushing her blushing cheek. Yasmin let out a small breath, her eyes weakly looking back his bold, round ones.

However the warmth was short lived. His eyes widened, taking in the truth of the situation, Yasmin's consciousness, and placing and movement of his hand. He stood fast before her.

"I…I must be somewhere. Whatever you do, don't leave!" His voice was stern, even slightly harsh. But buried deep down in the husky tone was a touch of compassion and caring for the young women.

Before she could contest to his leaving, or inquire as to where he was going; he left, her eyes too weak to follow him. Slowly she raised herself from the floor to observe her surroundings.

She sat in a dusty, cave like home. The walls where a natural, sandy yellow; very few possessions cluttered the place but a pile of wood, a fire which roared gently in the middle of the single room and a pot containing the basics of cooking utensils.

Brown eyes met he red blaze of the fire, and was captivated. Soon the swaying flames began to blend with the dusty, still yellows as her eyes watered heavily.

"How could I be so naïve? So stupid as to think he would feel the same, even remember me? After all, a computer program can't be capable of love…" She dropped her head into her hands, sobbing, yet ensuring that she was quite enough to not be heard if he was to return. Though in this retched state, she still was cautious of her surroundings and the people she surrounded herself with. She had never been one to cry, to let out what was really inside. After all, what is the point of telling people how you feel when there's nothing they can do about it?

Especially if they don't feel the same way.

"I didn't know we were expecting company."

Yasmin wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her now dirty blazer before spinning her head to meet eyes with the owner of the voice.

"If we were, I would have made Impmon clean up." The mysterious voice chuckled slightly. Yasmin gazed in disbelief at Digimon before her.

In the shape of a fox, the colours of yellow and white, baring the yin yang, was Renamon.

The two stared into each other's eyes; Renamon with a questioning look and Yasmin with one of confusion and fear.

So many pieces of the puzzle, yet nothing seemed to fit.


	3. The halo of the shadow fox

"Belzeemon!" A jolly voiced announced, obviously at pleasure to see him.

Only a lifeless tone of exhaustion could reply.

"Save the pleasantries Jijimon, its...she's here." The voice was weak and barely audible in the harsh desert winds.

Jijimom welcomed his acquaintance into a cave structured home.

The two sat either side of a furious fire, in a comfortable silence, waiting for the other to start the conversation. But the look in Jijimon's eyes showed that his part was all about listening. The silence stuck.

**XXX**

Yasmin's eyes stayed fixated on the fox figure before her. Of course, she knew who she was. And it didn't take a Wisemon to figure out the meaning of her presence. But still she couldn't help but let the question slip.

"Why? What are you doing here?" Yasmin finally stuttered, her voice slightly pleading, begging that this was one of life's twisted nightmares. She didn't break eye contact, but had to fight back the urge not to break down.

"I live here." Renamon stated manor of factually, but showing little other emotion.

"We are...how do you say? Cohabitating?"

Yasmin's eyes became wider at the conformation of the inevitable truth. He was the world to her. The person which saved her life, who kept her sane when all was going crazy, the one who made the day worth getting up for even when he wasn't around. That person was gone…

**XXX**

"What should I do?" Belzeemon's voice asked, plain and simple, searching for the only answer he needed.

"Follow your heart." The words were simple and obvious, yet had to be said, as if to make this whole ordeal seem real.

"But…that's not how it works…" Belzeemon lost himself in deeper thoughts before Jijimon snapped he back to the conversation.

"Ah, but it is." Jijimon clasped his hands together and peered intently through the fire to make eye contact with his friend.

"And Renamon…?" The words were just a whisper, but meant so much.

"She'll understand. You don't give her observational skills enough credit." He winked as if to tell his friend what he really meant, without directly saying it.

**XXX**

The two still sat in silence; Renamon crouched, Yasmin cross legged. Silenced gripped them, not letting the words out.

The fire still burned brightly behind the pair, though it had begun to die down. Neither noticed, neither cared. More important things seemed to be at play.

A noise shattered the silence between them, freeing its grip on the both of them. They turned to face the figure at the door.

"Impmon, you're back." Renamon stated with the same, emotionless tone.

A familiar crimson blush crossed Impmon's cheeks, causing an even more common one to flush across Yasmin's.

"Hello fox-face!" Impmon's cheery words collided with the uncomfortableness of the situation.

All made sense, complete sense. All but one thing…

"_He…He's with her. The fox, the artist, the silent shadow. She's everything I am, yet everything I'm not. She has everything I want, but nothing I've got."_

Her mind shut off the world around her, and the rational part of her seemed to disappear into oblivion.

Flight ruled over fight; she run from the building.

Tear streamed down her face, forced ever more so by the digital winds. Who knew data could be so real? Her vision blurred, and everything before became a ruined watercolour painting.

"Yasmin! Don't…You can't just…Watch out!" Impmon's voice screamed in terror as a data stream came within Yasmin's path.

She froze.

"_This is it. This is my end. If I'm honest, I never thought this is how I would go. I always thought it would be something stupid; instead it's running from the one I love. The one I loved. Maybe this was my reason for coming here; to find closure. Peace."_

Within seconds Yasmin was being sucked high above the digital world. Everything seemed so blurry, so insignificant now.

"Yasmin!" Impmon's voiced wailed in a desperate plea. In a split second, Renamon shot passed him, leaping through the sky, towards the data stream.

"Renamon!" He screamed with the same desperate tone, filled with the slightest hint of confusion. "Why?"

"For you!"


	4. Devil's dream

Yasmin's eyes suddenly shot open, exposing them to a bright flurry of random blue data. All kinds of characters and symbols floated, adding a glow to what would be another wise dark, lifeless void. There seemed to be no up or down to this place, but that was not troubling to her. The trouble was where she was, and more importantly, why she was here.

_"Of all the places to be dumped in the digital world; it could be worse, right?"_

As if this place were her thoughts, the data flow seemed to change. Question marks, exclamation marks, dots, dashes and digital code began to clump into a being before her. Slowly it formed a blue blur, before it emerged fully in front of Yasmin.

Her face fell into shock. But as emotion took over, a smile cracked her gaping mouth and a tear of joy formed for the creature before her.

Impmon.

He stood tall, arms folded, with his comical, smug grin.

_"He followed me here? He followed me here! Who knew he could be so caring to risk a data stream; for a human no less. For me..."_

However all smiles of his face soon feel, like his arms which rest by his sides.

"What's wrong? Where is this place?" Yasmin's words quizzed the being.

"This is the end." His voice was mysterious, yet as harsh as reality in it's meaning. The two continued to stand, facing each other, daring the other to speak.

"The end? We've been deleted?" She asked, moving her hands to express her words.

Impmon's expression did not change. Neither did his tone.

"No. This is your end."

Panic shot down Yasmin's spine and fear gripped every 0 and 1 of her existence. The same shock returned to her face as before, but this was different. This time, the world seemed so much more serious; love seemed to be a sinking ship, not a lifeboat in the ocean.

"How is it my end?" The words were stutter and dripping with thought, confusion, desperation.

"You're leaving. Back to the human world. Good bye." His words almost seemed happy at the thought, giddy like he was getting pleasure from her pain.

"Return? But I don't want to. Not yet, I can't. It can't be my time. I haven't even told you..." Her voice paused to allow for the finding courage, to say the words she never had a chance to, and may not get again.

"...I love you." They were spoken lightly with watery eyes.

"Those simple ideas are no reason for you to stay." His speech was hard and cold, almost calculating to cause the most suffering. "I don't need your love, nor do I want it!" He snapped and hissed. His glare turned evil and vindictive as he twisted his head to look directly and piercingly at Yasmin. The feeling shook her very soul.

_"I don't understand, I thought this could work. When I found myself here, I though that the reason was to say the things I never had time to before. To say I love you to the only one who deserved to hear it. I hoped life was paying me back for all the heartbreak and pain, yet it was just setting me up to fall one last time. Life's latest twisted idea..."_

Yasmin was snapped from her thoughts by Impmon's latest heart break attack. His voice was a roar of anger and aggression, but also sadistic pleasure and achievement.

"Now leave his world; and take your stupid love with you!" With that he tackled Yasmin, knocking her down into the black obis. This darkness quickly changed to an open sky of blue, with the occasional cloud of faded white. She sat up, observing her surroundings. Expecting to see grass of green and vibrant bushes of the park, she was surprised by the sight of clock gears on tall polls and embedded in the ground.

"A dream? Just a dream..." She whispered, breathing a deep sigh of relief. Then reality struck her.

"But it's not a dream..."

**XXX**

The yellow fox strolled calmly through the clock work world, paying no attention to the mysteries which surrounded her.

_"I don't understand this. What are these 'emotions'? I thought all had become clear? I thought I finally understood what love was, what the love I feel for Impmon is. So why is it I feel compelled to save a human he loves more than me? Surely I should be trying to get rid of her..."_

Renamon's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of movement nearby. She shot her head from side to side and took up an aggressive stance. But this cloud world was empty. Renamon returned to a standing pose, glanced from side to side once more, and continued to walk. This time though, she couldn't help but be a little wiry of her environment.

_"But I've never known Impmon to care so much for one person. If she was gone, even left of her own free will, he'd break down. And if I was to blame, I'd lose him altogether. Maybe it would be better for him to be happy with her, than alone and hurting without me... Why can't there be another way?"_

"There can be..." A dark voice echoed from the silence, speaking her deepest thoughts.

Renamon took up her fighting stance once again, and spun from side to side. Yet still, there was nothing to be seen.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" She demanded.

"I'm everywhere. I'm nowhere. I'm behind you. I'm in front of you. I am you." The mysterious voice toyed with the fox.

"Quite monologuing and fight me. If you dare..." She sneered.

"Why should we fight when we can be allies? You wanted another way, I can be it. Together, we can take the human out, convince your beloved Impmon she couldn't be found, to move on, and you can ride off into the digital sunset together."

The thought tempted her mind for the slightest moment, before being completely rejected.

"You're delusional. I'd never do that to Impmon!"

"I guess I'll have to be more convincing...Touch of evil!"

Renamon found herself over flowing with darkness, in pain from the power. She collapsed to her knees, desperately trying to resist the attack. But her efforts were futile.

The attack ceased.

Renamon looked up, her eyes filled with evil and anger.

"Now; what do you think of my plan?"

An evil laugh destroyed the innocent silence.


	5. Love's boundary

"Diamond Storm!" Blinding stones of light rained down from Renamon, striking her opponent directly on target. He was knocked back and injured bound the point of repair. The remaining time of his life depended solely on Renamon's next move.

"This is your last chance Hagurumon. Tell me what I need to know, and I'll make your death quick and painless; to a degree…" Her voice was evil, cocky, almost toying with him and gaining pleasure from her tourcher of her latest victim.

"I told you already I know nothing. Please don't hurt me, please, please just let me go…" The gear Digimon's voice was high pitched due to his weak and fearful state. Yet Renamon showed no mercy.

"Are you sure about that?" And with that she stamped on one of his gears, obliterating it into nothing but scrambled data. Hagurumon's scream was soul shattering.

"Okay, okay, I'll talk." He pleaded with desperation for his life. "There was a human here, about an hour ago. She was sad, and crying, and…and…" He stuttered as his mind gave up on him. But Renamon was satisfied, for she had got the answer she was looking for.

"If only you could have said that to start with, then I could have just killed you quickly." She gave a cold smile, before smashing the defenceless Digimon into fragments of data.

"I'm impressed Renamon. Your skills far surpassed what I expected." The dark voice announced in a confident manor.

This time though, evil showed its true form. From an inky blur, appeared a creature with the wings of giant bat, the horns of the devil, and a beastly smile. Devimon stood behind her.

"What do you expect? I was a tamed Digimon…once." Her voice was nonchalant, with the only emotion on the 'once', as if to symbolise she was pleased with her new found self.

"But the time for playing around is over. I want that human eliminated. It is in both of our best interests if she is gone. Do you understand?" His voice went from playful to as serious as the depth of hell from which he came.

Renamon nodded. "Crystal." And with that, she vanished.

"So strong, yet so easy to manipulate. I think I'm going to have fun with this one..." His dark voice turned giddy with satisfaction of his plan. A loathsome laugh escaped his lips.

"Oh how I love the taste of human data in the morning. Not to mention the pain on a broken hearted face." Devimon's laugh sounded one more time, longer, more intense, enjoyment without pity.

**XXX**

Impmon watched as the last of the embers of the once great fire died away. The room was becoming dark with only a small amount of light flickering from the ashes before him.

"Life's not fair, life's not fair…" He muttered though the tear currently flooding his face. His eyes were as red as his blush once was, and heavy from the lack of sleep.

"Why does this always happen to me, why me, why me, why me!" His voice screamed as he extinguished the last of the burning embers with his fist. The room fell black.

"Badda…Badda-boom…" A weak voice spoke from the darkness, and with it came light once more.

"What am I meant to do? I've lost the person I love and I've lost the one person who loved me. Why do I lose every one?" His voice went into a rage as he though his arms in the air, pleading with life to ease his pain.

"If I hadn't of gone to that stupid human world none of this would have ever happened! Then again, If I hadn't of taken the chance, I'd never of met Ai and Mako. I'd never of made so many friends. Pah, I'd never of made any friends…" He smiled a pitiful smile at the memories of the past.

"I guess all is not lost. We kept believing, and fighting, and soon we saved the world. If we can do that, then this should be easy…" Impmon was filled with a new found hope and passion for life. His spirits lifted and the ocean of tears calmed.

"I've got to find them. I need to find them. I will find them." And with that triumph he ran from the building out into the open desert.

**XXX**

Renamon leaped from pillar to pillar, gear to gear.

Searching.

Hunting.

Then she got Yasmin in her sights. Freezing, she watched the human from a distance.

Yasmin rested with her back up against a broken gear stuck out from the cloudy ground. Her eyes were heavy and feat aching. The last tears trickled down her cheeks.

"I'll never find a way out of this stupid place…" She slammed her fist to the floor and continued to mutter "…I'll never find Impmon. I'll never…tell him."

And with that regret she through her head into her knees and sobbed. She no longer cared about people seeing her break down, as now she had no hope of ever seeing people, or anyone, again.

Then something changed.

Yasmin shot her head up, as if she felt the presence of another person; or a Digimon.

She was right. Looking to her left she saw a blurry figure of yellow, white and blue moving towards her. As her watery eyes dried its features became sharper and clear. It was Renamon.

For once, Yasmin had hope. Hope that Renamon, no matter how much she should hate her or how much Yasmin hated her, would save her from this place.

But then something clicked. Something just didn't feel right.

"_Here eyes. They look…evil. Full of vengeance."_

As if life was eavesdropping on her thoughts, a dark figure immerged behind Renamon. It spread its dark, bat like wings and lifted his head, showing two dark horns.

The creature stood tall with a devilish grin of pure evil, yet of pleasure from exerting such sadistic torture and the data that would result from it.

A slight chuckle escaped his lips.

Yasmin panicked. She knew that this wasn't right. She knew the Digimon behind Renamon and the powers he possessed. She knew that she should run, or at least go down fighting, but somehow…she couldn't.

It was as if life had finally accepted defeat, and was ready to given to a power that her body didn't have the strength to overcome.

She stood to face the pair and wiped the tears from her face. If she was going down, she was doing down with her dignity at the very least.

Renamon and Devimon stopped meters from Yasmin. Staring; waiting.

"Is this how low you would go to get what you want Renamon. Making a deal with the devil himself?" Yasmin's voice was smug in the face of imminent defeat.

"Master. I await your orders." Renamon stated, practically ignoring the girls words.

"Master? Wait, did he…" Yasmin's was interrupted.

"Do it!" Devimon commanded. Renamon Obeyed.

"Diamond Storm!"

"No!" A fearful scream sounded from the distance. Impmon rushed to Yasmin.

But it was too late.

The attack was quicker than him, and was a direct hit. As the purple Digimon reached the teen, she was already on the ground, severely wounded by the blow, unconscious.

Renamon could only watch, with a blank expression, as if somewhere inside she was struggling to comprehend her actions. Then something change. Her eyes grew kinder, her body relax. She was released from Devimon's control.

Renamon's face took a shocked expression, facing the reality of what she had just done. But this shock soon turned to anger and furry as she noticed Impmon weeping over Yasmin's decaying body. She turned on the spot to face the demon.

"You cruel, evil, vindictive son of a bitch! I'll make you pay for what you did!"

"No." A simple voice stated behind her.

"What? " She practically screamed to Impmon, thinking that he would be the one most out to avenge her death.

"Enough people have died at your hand today. He's mine…"

And with that Impmon stood tall and Digivolved into Beelzemon.

"You killed her. An innocent human: one of wander into this world by no fault of her own; who was already broken and hurt. You're no demon. You're nothing but a pathetic coward; a disgrace to Digimon and the very existence of the digital race." Beelzemon spat, releasing his pain and anguish.

He lifted his gun to Devimon.

"Double Impact!" And with that two blasts fired from the gun, exploding Devimon into tiny fragments of data, but not before his evil laugh sounded once more throughout the digital world.

Then all was silent. Beelzemon turned around and croutch before Yasmin, whose body was slowly breaking up into data.

"Beelzemon…" Her voice cracked, trying to hold on long enough to say it all.

"I'm sorry." He dropped his head to shield his face of tears.

"Don't be sorry. I was never mad at you, remember that…"

"Yasmin there's something I need to say. Something that I shouldn't of waited till now to tell you…"

"I need to tell you something first, before I go. I…" But her words failed her once more. And that was to be her last failure, as the rest of her was released into data, and dissipated.

Gone forever.

Beelzemon feel silent, not knowing now what to do. All that could be done was to stare at his arm well the girl once rest. The girl he loved.


	6. My garden in the desert

The house was pitch black. Not even the embers of the once raring fire glowed now. Even Impmon's normally cheery eyes and mischievous grin had fallen and drowned in his sea of depression. His tears had become tired, his stomach no longer craved food, his mind had given up fighting; his heart struggled to beat.

_"I...I failed her. I was the one who was supposed to protect her and I couldn't do it. I failed. It's not fair! Why does she have to be the one to pay for my failures, punish me, not her. Please! Take me, let her come back!_ _At least let me tell her I love her..."_

Impmon pleads feel on the deaf ears of life. However one of its comforting voices soon spoke out.

"Impmon! Quit drowning in your own self pity! Open this door or I'll break it down!" Renamon voice bellowed through into the still silence of the house. She had made this threat for the past three days, yet Impmon knew that nothing would come of it, for she knew that if he needed his space, it should be given, no matter how badly he'd hurt himself.

"Just go away!" He cried out with rage, but his voice soon mellowed, "Just go away." He placed his head in between his knees and tried to block out the heart break. The person who said Digimon didn't have emotions, who thought that they were just random pieces of data, couldn't have been further from the truth.

"Impmon! I care about you too much to let you destroy yourself like this! Just open up." Renamon pleaded though the walls. But the weeping imp was unmoved.

"Come and have some bread. That always makes me feel better." A childish voice spoke softly from the outside.

Impmon's head flicked up at the strange and unexpected other beyond the confines of his home.

"Guilmon...?" The purple Digimon uttered.

"Don't forget about little old me..." A third, more cheery and positive voice chimed in.

"Terriermon...Why are you guys here?" Impmon tried to lift himself from the floor, but his body was drained, causing his knees to give away under his own, rather light, weight.

"Why do you think silly?" Terriermon giggled. "To cheer you up of course!"

"I don't won't cheering up. I don't deserve it anyway..." Impmon fell back into his pit of misery.

"I'm going to tell you the same two things I told Henry: You don't have to do everything yourself, we're here to help you, so let us, and momentai! Yasmin might be gone, but nothing that you truly love ever really dies. Because somewhere, deep inside of you, she lives on..."

Guilmon interrupted the inspirational moment.

"You mean like the taste of Takoto's Dad's bread? I can still remember it's warm tastyness..." Guilmon drifted into a trance and started to droll over the thought of bread.

Renamon tutted, turning her head away, regretting ever asking the red dinosaur for help. Terriermon simply smiled.

"Yeah, kinda like that!" Terriermon chuckled.

Even Impmon couldn't help but crack a smile in his darkest hour, even let out a small giggle among the darkness.

But then the world feel into silence, made even more painful by the fall from a happier place. But all was about to change.

"Impmon..." Renamon called out.

No response.

"...Impmon..."

Again, silence.

"'...Imomon!" She finally ordered.

"What!" He half grunted, half snapped in reply.

"I think you need to see this..." Her voice was suspenseful and had an almost uneasy tone.

Impmon gathered his little strength and pulled himself from the floor, walking slowly to and out the door.

As he stepped outside, the light blinded his eyes as the desperately tried to adjust to changing conditions. However as they did, the sun was not the only bright object hovering in the sky.

"Is that..." Impmon stuttered, in disbelief at what he saw and not understanding its intentions.

"It's so pretty." Guilmon gapped in ore.

"Yes Guilmon; it is..."pretty"..." Renamon stated awkwardly.

Terriermon asked the obvious "Yeah...but what's a Digignome doing here."

The creature hung in the air, tilting its head from side to side at the Digimon's unusual words and actions. But then it shook it had of its confusion, and looked deeply at Impmon, making inaudible noises and mutterings.

Though the Digignome made no sense, Impmon couldn't help but be entranced by him. Impmon nodded, as if in agreement to what wasn't being said. With that; the being nodded too.

The creature shon brightly and began to spin on the sport, releasing a glowing rain of tiny sparkling lights. The droplets gathered together, forming a shape before the Digimon. Soon the figure was complete and the light faded away.

"..." All the Digimon could was stand amazed by what they saw.

"Impmon." A low voice whispered with a sigh.

"Yasmin." Impmon replied in a similar tone.

A single tear graced the girls cheek, in contrast to the river which drenched the imps purple ones.

Even the on looking Digimon couldn't help but be emotional. However, despite a good attempt to hide, a hint of envy and glint of heart break could be seen in Renamon's eyes. But she pushed back the emotions on the sight of Impmon's overwhelming smile.

"I never got to tell you..." Impmon muttered, still in shock.

"I could say the same..." Yasmin mumbled back

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And with those simple words, they run into each other's embrace. Impmon continued to weep to the welcoming teens arms as she held back the waters.

Renamon turned away from pair and began to walk off, until Terriermon glided round her and settled on her head, offering a comforting and reassuring gaze.

"I know you're hurt, but he's happy. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"It means everything." She looked back, smiling.

"There is plenty more sea in the fish, whatever that means. You just have to accept that she gives him happiness that you can't, and you can't hate her for something that isn't her fault. It just wasn't meant to be. Sorry." Terriermon pouted.

"Momentai." Renamom said with thankful smile.

"Hey! That's my word!" They both shared a laugh before looking back at the Digi-human couple. They were staring into each other's eyes, taking in every detail, conveying every emotion; all without speaking.

Their lips brush each others. Softly at first, before passion, desperation and desire took over.

You couldn't help but smile. With that the Digignome nodded approvingly, before twitching it's whiskers and flying off towards the earth in the sky.

The end.


End file.
